É como um sonho se tornar realidade
by TeresaBlackPotter
Summary: Harry fica preso no passado, no 6º ano para ser precisa, e acidentalmente muda o futuro. depois do 5º livro. Fic de Elisabeth Potter
1. O que aconteceu

É como um sonho se tornar realidade  
Fic de Elisabeth Potter ;  
Traduzida por: Angelina Granger  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
O que aconteceu  
A chuva estava a cair, um parafuso de luz perfurou o céu. Harry  
suspirou, o tempo representava os seus sentimentos. Ele estava deitado de  
costas na sua cama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, e uma lágrima a escapar-  
lhe dos olhos.  
Desculpa-me Sirius. A culpa é toda minha de tu teres morrido. Dumbledore  
pode dizer que não é, mas eu ainda me sinto responsável.  
Ele voltaria para Hogwarts amanhã. Ron e Hermione iriam confrontá-lo com  
a morte de Sirius. Ele tinha tido todo o Verão para esquece-lo, mas não  
tinha sido o suficiente, ele ainda não queria falar sobre isso. Ele queria  
mais tempo, uma oportunidade de lhe dizer adeus, isso era tudo o que ele  
queria.  
Quem me dera dizer-te adeus, e pedir-te desculpa.  
Estava ali uma luz forte e Harry estava a cair. Ele não viu nada, só a  
luz forte. Ele caiu num chão duro. O ar foi preso nos seus pulmões. Demorou  
um minuto para ele apanhar o ar, ele abriu os olhos e olhou à sua volta.  
Ele estava em Hogwarts, na entrada para ser preciso. A sua mala estava a  
uns metros de distância.  
Como é que cheguei aqui?  
Paços estavam a chegar ao pé dele. Ele levantou-se e voltou-se.  
Dumbledore estava a descer a escadaria principal.  
Quem és tu?  
Harry deu-lhe um olhar confuso, mas respondeu.  
Harry James Potter, senhor.  
Dumbledore olhou surpreendido.  
Por favor, siga-me ao meu gabinete.  
Harry segui-o Dumbledore, e passado uns minutos ele estava sentado numa  
cadeira confortável no gabinete de Dumbledore. Dumbledore sentou-se atrás  
da secretária, e deu a Harry um olhar estranho. Harry olhou à sua volta,  
este não era o gabinete de Dumbledore que ele se recordava. Tinha a mesma  
aparência, mas lá ele sentia-se diferente.  
Então tu és Harry James Potter?  
Sim, senhor.  
Relacionado com James Potter, de alguma forma?  
Ele era meu pai.  
Era?  
Ele morreu- Harry estava a sentir-se frustrado. Porque é que Dumbledore lhe  
estava a perguntar isso se toda a gente sabia aquilo.  
Quando é que ele morreu?  
31 de Outubro de 1981.  
Dumbledore olhou outra vez surpreendido.  
Mistério Resolvido.  
O que quer dizer, senhor?  
O que eu quero dizer, é que de alguma forma viajas-te para trás no tempo.  
Para o ano 1974 para ser preciso. O teu pai vai iniciar o 6º ano amanhã.  
Eu também vou começar amanhã o 6º ano. Pelo menos no meu tempo.  
Temos que arranjar uma forma de voltares. Mas até ai terás de ir à escola  
aqui.  
A sério?- a face de Harry levantou-se.  
Em que casa é que estás?  
Gryffindor.  
Muito bem. Só mais uma coisa, aquela mala é tua?  
Sim, senhor.  
OK. Eu vou levar-te para o teu dormitório, e uma 5ª cama terá de ser lá  
posta. Podes lá passar a noite, e podes ver o que fazer amanhã. Vou buscar-  
te quando o banquete começar.  
Professor?  
Sim?  
E sobre o meu nome e o sítio de onde vim?  
Bem, sê honesto e diz que vieste do Futuro, mas ninguém te pode fazer  
perguntas. Eu vou informar os professores depois de eu te levar para a  
torre de Gryffindor, e ter a certeza que consegues dormir esta noite.  
OK  
~~~ Nessa Noite ~~~  
Harry estava outra vez deitado de costas na sua cama, com as mãos  
atrás da cabeça, como antes de lá ter chegado. Mais cedo nessa noite quando  
Harry estava a ler na Sala Comum, a Professora McGonagal tinha ido dar-lhe  
as boas vindas e perguntar-lhe que aulas ele tinha. Tinham-lhe dado os  
livros, porque os outros só eram usados no futuro.  
Ele iria ver o seu pai amanhã, e o resto dos Marotos. Infelizmente  
incluía Peter. Ele tinha que ser bom para ele, ou o seu comportamento iria  
levantar perguntas incómodas.  
Eu só espero poder andar com eles. Eles serão diferentes dos Marotos, eu  
sei, mais cuidadosos e melhores amigos para sempre.  
De alguma forma Harry adormeceu.  
~~~ No dia Seguinte ~~~  
Harry acordou, o sol estava a brilhar na sua cara. Ele pôs os cobertores  
sobre a sua cabeça, mas agora que ele estava acordado, não conseguia voltar  
a dormir. Pássaros estavam a cantar lá fora, e o sol penetrou nos  
cobertores. Ele levantou-se e olhou para o relógio de alarme, 1.15.  
Devo ter perdido o sono quando estava com os Dursleys.  
Ele vestiu os seus robes e foi para o Grande Salão, para comer qualquer  
coisa. O almoço devia ser servido por essa altura.  
Quando ele entrou no Salão todos os professores estavam a comer. Eles  
pararam quando viram Harry.  
Oh, Mr. Potter, é tão bom junta-se a nós. Começava a pensar que iria dormir  
durante o banquete- disse Dumbledore.  
Harry corou e todos os professores, excepto Dumbledore e McGonagal,  
levantaram-se para se apresentarem a Harry. Ele conhecia alguns professores  
como: Flitwick, Vector, Binns (A/N: Ainda vivos, mas não por muito mais  
tempo.) e Kettleburn.  
Olá Harry. Eu sou Rose, Rose Herball. Eu vou ser a tua professora de  
Herbologia- disse uma bruxa energética, sorrindo a Harry.  
Hey, Eu sou Ted Tonks. Vou tentar ensinar-te Defesa Contra as Artes da  
Trevas- um feiticeiro apresentou-se.  
Tentar ensinar?- Harry estava confuso.  
Gryffindor, Slytherin e os Malandros- Ted sorriu.  
Harry riu, ele já estava a imaginar como essa aula seria.  
Depois dos outros professores se apresentarem um professor, continuava a  
ser-lhe desconhecido. Ted viu o olhar de Harry.  
Aquele é Fungus, Frank Fungus, professor de Poções, director de Slytherin.  
Ele odeia Gryffindor e os seus alunos. É melhor olhares por ele.  
Não se preocupe. Ele parece o mesmo que o meu professor de Poções. Ele não  
me agarra.  
Agora foi a vez dos professores para rir.  
Como pode alguém não gostar de ti?- perguntou Rose.  
Harry deu-lhe um olhar estranho.  
Eu sempre tenho uma boa impressão de como uma pessoa é, e tu pareces ser:  
nobre, bravo, modesto e um rapaz amável- Rose sorriu e Harry corou.  
Bem, eu acho que tem algo a ver com o meu pai- respondeu Harry.- Acho, sim  
certo. Eu sei que tem algo a ver com o meu pai, mas eles não têm de saber  
isso.  
Depois de alguns minutos a falar, Ted foi preparar as suas aulas, e  
disse a Harry que Harry podia trocar com ele, e comer na mesa dos  
professores ao lado de Dumbledore, porque ele estaria muito sozinho na mesa  
de Gryffindor. E foi isso que Harry fez.  
Foi divertido comer com os professores uma vez. À sua esquerda  
Dumbledore, e à sua direita Rose. Ele teve diversão, mas uma coisa  
continuava a saltar na sua mente.  
Amanhã, vou finalmente conhecer o meu pai.  
  
A/N: Espero que tenham gostado. Obrigado Dutch Lily Flower por me ajudares  
a arranjar os nomes para os professores, devo-te uma. 


	2. A conhecer os Malandros e Evans

2º Capítulo  
  
A conhecer os Malandros e Evans  
  
Harry passou o resto do dia a ler na biblioteca sobre a sua disciplina favorita, Quidditch. O tempo passou depressa sem ele se aperceber, Harry estava a descer a escadaria principal com Dumbledore. Ele iria esperar numa sala pequena ao lado da sala de professores, onde ele tinha de esperar como campeão no Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros.  
Harry estava sentado nervosamente na cadeira que Dumbledore indicou. Em poucos minutos ele iria conhecer o seu pai, sem se esquecer que Sirius também iria lá estar.  
Ele podia ouvir os estudantes entrarem no Grande Salão, sem saberem que um rapaz do futuro estaria na sala ao lado. A cerimonia de selecção procedeu como teria procedido sem Harry.  
De repente tudo ficou calado, Dumbledore devia ter-se levantado. Harry apanhou o ar, ele não podia voltar a trás agora. Ele levantou-se e caminhou para a porta, para ter a certeza que não perdia uma palavra. Harry podia ouvir perfeitamente na cadeira, mas ele estava nervoso sentado. - Bem-vindos a outro ano em Hogwarts. Este ano vai ser diferente dos outros anos. Além dos alunos do 1º ano vamos ter outro estudante. Ele é do futuro e está preso aqui, eu não quero que lhe perguntem nada sobre o seu tempo, podia mudar o tempo para bom, mas também para mau. Ele é do 6º ano e vai ficar em Gryffindor. Espero que o tratem bem, senão estarão em grandes problemas. Ouve uma pequena pausa para deixar as palavras entrarem dentro da pele. - Vou-vos dar a conhecer Mr. Harry Potter. Harry abriu a porta e passou por ela, toda a gente no Grande Salão estava a olhar para ele. Harry começou a sentir-se inconfortável. Dumbledore sorriu para ele. - Por favor senta-te com os teus colegas, Harry.  
Isto fez Harry sentir-se um pouco melhor e virou-se para a mesa de Gryffindor. De repente eles começaram a cumprimenta-lo, um pequeno sorriso apareceu na cara de Harry. Mas ele continuava a estar um pouco assustado.  
Ele olhou para os Malandros, eles estavam a olhar para ele. Remus foi o 1º a recuperar a dizer-lhe para ele se sentar com eles. Agora Harry estava verdadeiramente confortável com ele próprio. - Então, tu és do Futuro?- Remus perguntou quando Harry se sentou entre James e Sirius, que tinham ficado mais que contentes - Sou sim, mas não sei como é que cá cheguei- respondeu Harry. - Tu és um Prongslet?- perguntou Sirius, e James tentando bater na cabeça de Sirius. - Um que? - Prongslet, Prongs Junior. Tu sabes filho do James- Sirius respondeu, e James virou as suas atenções para Harry. O rapaz parecia muito com ele. - Padfoot, o Dumbledore disse que nós não podemos fazer perguntas sobre o futuro- lembrou Remus. - Iá, ele é o meu pai- respondeu Harry ignorando Remus. - Eu sabia, eu sabia!- disse Sirius quase a gritar. - Baixa a tua voz, Padfoot. Nós não queremos que toda a escola oiça.- disse James e movimentou-se para finalmente bater em Sirius, mas ficou sentado enquanto o fazia.- Ouch!  
Harry e o resto dos Malandros, Sirius enquanto dava festas onde James lhe tinha batido, e riu para James.  
O resto do banquete foi gasto a conversar sobre o que os Malandros fizeram nas férias de Verão. Harry estava só a ouvir e a comer. Ele gostou de estar ao pé dos Malandros, de alguma forma, eles faziam senti-lo salvo.  
Harry notou que Dumbledore e alguns professores, como McGonagal e Ted, estavam a olhar para ele. Normalmente ele pensaria que ele estava a ser espiado e que o estavam a tratar como um bebé, mas agora ele notou que não se importava, até gostava. Ele agora tinha os Malandros, mas continuava a ser um mundo diferente.  
  
~~~ De volta aos Dormitórios ~~~  
  
- Ei! Quem é que pôs aqui esta cama?- perguntou Sirius.  
- Dumbledore- respondeu Harry  
- Estúpido, velho anormal! Agora eu e o Prongs estamos separados!- Sirius fingiu estar a chorar.  
- Lembra-me de lhe agradecer da próxima vez que formos ao escritório dele. Ele salvou-me de uma pessoa pior que o Voldemort- brincou James.  
Sirius tentou parecer magoado, e toda a gente riu.  
- Então Harry, vai ser bom o futuro?- perguntou Remus.  
- Bem, o Voldie-poo desaparece por volta de catorze anos, e demora um ano para o Ministério acreditar que ele voltou, bem, sim, podem chamar-lhe bem bom- respondeu Harry.  
- Cool! Eu quero voltar contigo!- disse Sirius.  
- Não tens chances Padfoot. O que me aconteceria se eu te perdesse?- James voltou a brincar.  
- Talvez a Evans concorde em sair contigo- disse Sirius  
- Por favor leva-o contigo, Harry. Por favor!- pediu James.  
- Desculpa, não há negócio. Quer-lo em Azkaban?  
- O que?- disseram os Malandros.  
- Bem, ele iria mudar o tempo. Portanto ele iria ser levado para Azkaban.  
- bom ponto. Mas porque iria o tempo mudar se eu fosse?- Sirius pensou alto.  
- Tu não sabes?- Remus rolou os olhos.  
- Não, porque?  
- Se tu fores, não haverá um Sirius Black, talvez James iria matar- se porque tu tinhas te ido embora, e o Harry nunca nascesse. - respondeu Remus.  
- Não pensei nisso.  
- Tu alguma vez pensas Padfoot?  
Sirius pegou numa almofada da sua cama e atacou James. Primeiro eram só esses dois, mas quando a almofada do Sirius bateu na cara de Remus, toda a gente juntou-se para ter vingança.  
Isto teria demorada muito mais tempo se a porta não se tivesse aberto, a revelar uma bonita rapariga de cabelos ruivos e olhos verde esmeralda.  
- O que é que achas que estás a fazer?- ela perguntou.  
- O que é que tu achas que estás a fazer aqui, Evans? Vieste perguntar  
ao Prongs por um encontro?- retornou Sirius.  
- Nem num milhão de anos. Eu vim ver se estão a tratar o Harry bem, como  
o Dumbledore disse.  
- Vê por ti.  
Harry tinha estado atrás dos Malandros, por isso todos tiveram que sair da sua frente para revelá-lo.  
- Olá, eu sou...  
- Lily Evans, eu sei.  
- Bem, OK, então tu já me conheces- ela deu a James um olhar suspeito.-  
Eu sou uma dos perfeitos de Gryffindor, então se tiveres um problema vem  
ter comigo.  
- O Prongs pode ir ter contigo se ele tiver um problema?- disse Sirius.  
- Não, ele pode dar a sua desculpa ao Remus- retornou Lily.  
- Então, o Har também pode ir ter com o Remus, sabes- retornou Sirius.  
-Bem, é só que, é assim. Como é que eu ei de dizê-lo?  
- Tu não confias em nós, e gostas do Harry?- tentou Sirius. Lily deu-lhe um olhar furioso, virou-se para os seus calcanhares e caminhou para fora do quarto. Peter e Sirius riram, Remus só sorriu e Harry e James estavam a olhar para a porta, James parecia um pouco triste e Harry notou. Ele tinha visto a sua mãe. Ele sabia que os seus pais não se davam ainda, mas ele não tinha esperada isto.  
- Tu conheces a Evans?- perguntou Remus.  
- Mais ao menos.  
- Como?- perguntou Sirius.  
- Bem, erm, já ouviram falar da Ordem da Fénix?  
- Iá- respondeu Peter.  
- E assim que eu a conheço- Harry começou a sentir-se inconfortável  
outra vez.  
- Cool! Diz-nos- pediu Sirius.  
James notou que Harry já não se sentia confortável.  
- Vamos só dormir, OK- ele sugeriu.  
- O Prongsie está cansado ou está com medo que a mamã fique maluca se  
ele não dormir o suficiente?- disse Sirius numa voz muito infantil.  
James prendeu os olhos nele e depois deu um pequeno olhar a Harry.  
Sirius recebeu a mensagem.  
- Desculpa estava só a brincar.  
James sorriu.  
- Não faz mal.  
Eles mudaram-se depressa e foram para a cama. Adormeceram depressa.  
  
A/N: Espero que tenham gostado. 


End file.
